


Through The Looking Glass Part 2

by brynae



Series: Through The Looking Glass [2]
Category: MindCrack RPF
Genre: M/M, NSFW
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-11
Updated: 2014-08-11
Packaged: 2018-02-12 17:08:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2117991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brynae/pseuds/brynae
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Seth receives a strange message and goes to check it out, but gets more than he bargains for.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Through The Looking Glass Part 2

The man sits at his desk, carefully sketching intricate designs into a piece of thick parchment. He sits back for a moment, rubbing his eyes with a white-gloved hand.   
  
“Did that take all night?” he muses to himself, stroking his full moustache.   
  
As he pushes his chair back, stretching luxuriously, a single ray of sun falls upon his bed. He groans, rubbing his eyes.   
  
“Great… No sleep for Seth now-”   
  
A strange, loud noise breaks Seth’s thoughts, a mixture of a twang and a thump. His door shakes on its hinges from the force of the impact. He leaps up, instantly alert, parchment forgotten.   
  
“Who’s there?!”   
  
Diamond sword at the ready, Seth narrows his eyes and pads to the door, the clasps of his overalls jingling slightly.   
  
“Now I’ve got-” He yanks the door open. “…you?”   
  
Nobody is in sight. Muttering curses under his breath, Seth slips outside and inspects his door.   
  
“Huh. Who’s strong enough to have fired an arrow…so it impacts the door so deeply…?”   
  
With a struggle, Seth pulls the arrow out of his door and returns inside, his mind whirling over the possibilities. Not Pause, he has no reason to harass me. Who else could have done this? Maybe… As he mulls over these thoughts, Seth twists the arrow this way and that. A small click sounds and the arrow splits into two, revealing a hollow centre.   
  
“Oh!”   
  
He purses his lips and tips the arrow up. A scrap of parchment falls into his palm and unrolls itself. The calculating look in Seth’s eyes grows puzzled. He sits on the bed, reading the intriguing letter.   
  
“Seth. Meet me at the caves you used for ABBA Rules. Come alone. It will not take longer than the day. ES.”   
  
Hmm. So Etho wants to see him, eh? And alone… a slight blush colours Seth’s cheeks which he quickly shakes off.   
  
“This has got to be something to do with his secret project. Maybe some Redstone work he needs help with…”   
  
Absorbed in his thoughts, Seth quickly packs up some basic rations, steak and a couple of apples, as well as a healing potion, a sturdy torch and of course, his sword. Closing the door behind him, Seth neatly puts up a sign.   
  
“'Out for the day'. That should do it, I guess.”  
  
~~~~  
  
The dark mouth of the cave yawns invitingly as Seth emerges from the spruce forest, shaking the snow off his boots.   
  
“Good thing I brought torches.”   
  
Seth glances up, checking the time.   
  
“Not even noon, Etho was right. Now, hopefully this won’t take too long.”   
  
With not a moment’s longer thought, Seth strides forwards and enters the cave system. Hoisting a torch aloft, Seth follows the winds of the cave back and forwards, downwards, stopping only occasionally to clear out an errant mob. Ignoring the glowing eyes of an Enderman in the darkness, Seth steps forwards into a wider, larger cavern. Placing his torch on the floor, Seth takes a look around. There, on the floor is a pressure plate, with no obvious Redstone anywhere around.   
  
“Huh.”   
  
Seth crouches beside the pressure plate, the peeping of a bat not enough to break his intense concentration. Carefully, Seth slips the blade of his sword underneath the plate and levers it off the ground, picking it up and inspecting the wiring underneath.   
  
“Seems harmless enough…”   
  
Seth shakes his head, dispelling his doubts. Etho isn’t here to hurt him; he could have ambushed him anywhere in the darkness if that was his intention. Replacing the pressure plate with care on top of the wiring, Seth depresses it and stands. Pistons hiss and retract, revealing an opening when there was none before.   
  
“Thought as much, just a simple piston door.”   
  
Picking up and holding his torch at arm’s length, Seth slips inside the passageway. As his eyes adjust to the light, a tiny string catches his eye, stretched across the passageway.   
  
Huh. Tripwire.”   
  
Seth reaches out and touches the tripwire, rewarded by a click and hiss of pistons and a sudden plunge into deeper darkness. Seth nods, ducking under the tripwire and picking his way down the passageway.   
  
“Etho!”   
  
The echoes mock Seth as he walks further down the passage.   
  
“Etho! You wanted me?”   
  
A wall greets Seth as the passageway tapers to a flat walk.   
  
“Etho?”   
  
Still nothing. Flutters of paranoia shift in Seth’s stomach, causing him to spin and stare into the darkness behind him. Nothing. Seth turns back, placing his torch on the wall, drawing his sword.   
  
“Etho? Is that you?”   
  
A noise behind him. Seth whips around, too slow, a hand clamps around his mouth and a sweet smell seeps into Seth’s lungs, draining his strength away. Seth struggles wildly, but he knows he’s too late to resist. Darkness reaches out and claws in, dragging him down, swamping him as his sight fades and fails.  
  
“How trusting and naïve.”  
  
Etho purses his lips and relaxes his grip, removing his hand from Seth’s mouth as Seth collapses back against his chest.   
  
“Now, to see how fast you break.”   
  
With those muttered words, Etho hoists Seth over his shoulders in a classic Fireman’s hold, ducking into a patch of shadow and emerging in a white, clinical room. The space is dominated by a formidable looking table, padded with a wool-and-leather backing. Etho pads silently over to this table, lowering Seth onto it. Removing Seth’s gloves and shoes, Etho fastens the leather cuffs on each corner of the table snugly around Seth’s ankles and wrists. Etho casts his eyes over Seth, unconscious and bound on the table. His stomach makes an involuntary flutter. Growling with annoyance, Etho moves to the side of the table, picking up a knife. Running the knife along Seth’s shirt, Etho finds the seam and cuts it cleanly. Seth’s shirt pulls off him in one sharp tug, leaving only scraps of red fabric in Etho’s hands and Seth in a thin, white vest.   
  
“Better.”   
  
Etho casts his eyes over Seth again, taking in his figure.   
  
“Actually, this will be much better.”  
  
The knife flicks along Seth’s trousers and the two halves pull away with Etho’s sharp tug.   
  
“There. Much-”   
  
Etho swallows, closing his eyes for a moment, trying to regain his composure. Seth in his underwear… It’s all he can do to not start stroking himself. Etho shakes his head, clearing such thoughts out of his head for the time being.   
  
“Much better. Now, for the coup de grace.”   
  
Etho darts under and around the table, connecting up loose wires, his Redstone eye glinting as the red sparks fly; successful connections have been made. Etho pops up from below the table, inspecting the sleeping figure once more.   
  
“And for the piece de resistance…”   
  
Etho reaches over Seth’s hips, sliding up a metal band, which clicks and zips into place just above Seth’s groin, holding Seth’s hips down on the table. Inadvertently, Etho’s hands brush Seth’s pants, his fingers playing over Seth’s cloth-covered cock. Etho chokes back a gasp and knows his face has flushed bright red.  
  
“Dammit Seth, even when you’re unconscious…”   
  
Etho shakes his head forcefully, again dislodging those thoughts from his mind. As his cheeks return to their normal pale hue, Etho secures the band over Seth’s chest, clicking it into place.   
  
“Now, to begin.”   
  
Etho steps back, his final inspection of the table and Seth satisfactory. From a table, Etho takes a remote.   
  
“Let’s start with level 1.”  
  
The dial clicks up to one, and without hesitation, the red button is pressed. CRRRRACK! Etho grins as a strangled scream-yelp sounds from the table. The red button is depressed again. This time, the scream rings loud and clear.   
  
“Eth-AAAAAARRGH!”   
  
The button, again.   
  
“St-AAAAAAAAAAAH!”  
  
Etho watches, amused. After five shocks, he stops.   
  
“I take it you’re awake now.”  
  
Seth nods quickly, taking in his situation. Bound, spread-eagled on a table… Etho watches in glee as the situation sinks into Seth’s mind and a flush spreads across Seth’s cheeks.   
  
“Right, let’s get to business. Why did you steal from me?”   
  
Seth glances at Etho sharply.   
  
“I didn’t-”   
  
Etho narrows his eyes.   
  
“Next time you lie, you’re getting another shock. I’ll ask again. Why did you steal from me?”   
  
Seth’s eyes go wide and he shakes his head wildly. Etho narrows his eyes.   
  
“You asked for it.”   
  
Seth spasms and screams, a high pitched shriek of agony as another shock rips through him. As the shock fades Seth starts babbling,   
  
“Etho, Etho, I swear, I’m innocent-AAAAAAAAAGH!”   
  
Etho’s fingers are relentless, each time Seth says something that isn’t what Etho wants to hear he presses down on the button, sending a powerful shock rolling through Seth. After five more shocks he stops again, and leans in close to Seth.   
  
“You’re going to break, Seth, you’re going to break and tell me what I want to know.”   
  
“P…please, Etho, listen listen and DON’T SHOCK ME!”   
  
“Why should I listen to the likes of you, thief?”   
  
“Because I haven’t done anything, please believe me, PLEASE BELIEVE-AAAAAAAAARGH!”   
  
Etho pulls back as the second level shock rolls through Seth, not wanting to get caught in it. As Seth collapses back onto the table, his breathing shallow and his face flushed, Etho feels that same flutter in his stomach as before. Biting his lip, he turns away, not willing to admit to Seth that him being so…helpless…fuck… turns him on like nothing else. Etho feels his cock harden and push at his trousers and he curses, trying to push away the thoughts of Seth bound and needy-   
  
“Etho?”   
  
Seth’s voice, shaking and quiet, causes him to bite down hard on his lip. Seth’s a thief, he needs to be broken if he won’t admit it. Etho repeats those words like a mantra in his head, turning back to Seth and sneering. Well, he hopes it’s a sneer, not a pained grimace. Seth cowers back slightly, and Etho hesitates for a split second, his eyes meeting Seth’s. Seth’s eyes…they’re sharp with fear and pain, but have a needy wideness and Etho flickers his gaze to Seth’s pinned hips. There is an obvious large bulge in Seth’s pants and Etho sucks in a sharp breath, his body flooded with want for that split second of seeing Seth so… Etho closes his eyes and the spell breaks.   
  
“Ready to talk, then?”   
  
“Etho please…let me go…I haven’t done anything…”   
  
Anger wells up and Etho’s eyes spring open, his redstone eye burning bright with its force.   
  
“How dare you say you haven’t done anything? You know full well what you’ve done.”  
  
Etho’s finger presses down on the button multiple times more, sending shock after shock rippling through his wiring and the table. Each yell of Seth’s sends a racing jolt through Etho, and his cock starts to throb. He’s got to break Seth fast. Etho stares at Seth, eyes cold.   
  
“Well. Time to bring out some…gentler persuasion.”   
  
Etho laughs, low and velvety, disappearing into a side room.  
  
From the first shock Seth knew Etho had it wrong. He isn’t a thief! The last time he saw Etho was weeks ago, running into him at spawn. But…how can he make Etho believe this, believe his innocence? Those thoughts whirl over and over again through Seth’s head, and occasionally he curses shakily under his breath for allowing himself to be taken this easily. His thoughts turn to the shocks, and he half moans, his awareness returning to his rock-hard, throbbing cock. How did Etho know…and he can’t even move, can’t do anything about it. Seth tries to lift his head, wriggle his toes, anything, but his body steadfastly refuses to move. Seth groans quietly, knowing he is totally helpless and incomprehensibly, loving it. Images of Etho punishing him fills his mind and Seth could swear that his pants were about to split at the seams. Etho must’ve noticed, his look…Seth feels his arousal clouding his mind, but frankly, he doesn’t care. Apart from the fact that it won’t do anything to help his cause. His mind whizzes over more possible ways to convince Etho he is innocent, though his arousal is making it increasingly more difficult to think, let alone reason. Those shocks...if they continue on, he knows he will admit to anything just to make the pain stop! But…a part of him…likes it… The door creaks open again, causing Seth to suck in a sharp breath.   
  
"Ready to talk?"   
  
Seth catches a glimpse of glinting metal in Etho's hands. Seth’s blood runs cold for a moment, his eyes widening.   
  
"Etho."   
  
The ninja's eyes narrow.   
  
"Etho, please believe me. I haven't taken anything from you, the last time I even saw you was last week, at spawn."   
  
Etho's eyes are inscrutable. He walks off a distance, disappearing from Seth’s line of sight. Seth’s breathing hitches up another notch of speed, practically panting, half with fear and half with sheer arousal. After a minute or two, Etho turns back to Seth.   
  
“I believe you.”  
  
  
Etho watches as relief floods Seth’s face, which quickly turns to a needy begging with his eyes, begging for Etho to do something, anything, to help him. The flutters at Etho’s core burst into flames, Etho’s face flushing slightly.   
  
“E-Etho?”   
  
Seth’s voice triggers something inside him. Of almost their own accord, Etho’s legs walk him over to Seth, the sword in his hand flashing through the leather wrist restraints like a hot knife through butter, his hands unfastening and sliding down the restraints over Seth’s chest and hips. As soon as he is freed, Seth curls up and shudders slightly, his hand drifting towards his crotch. Etho doesn’t fail to notice.   
  
“Want some help there, Seth?”   
  
Seth glances up, meeting Etho’s eyes square on for the second time. The need and lust barely restrained in Seth’s eyes jolts Etho, bringing his mind and awareness towards his own unfulfilled needs. Seth’s eyes widen. He nods slightly, wriggling around, while Etho slowly, carefully removes his clothing, throwing the pieces over to where Seth’s clothing is lying. As Etho turns back, he realises Seth has taken off his pants. Seeing Seth naked, covered in sheen of sweat with his cock visibly hard…Etho’s self-control disappears out the window. With a few strides Etho reaches Seth, grasping his arms, pulling Seth up into a sitting position on the table. Seth looks up at Etho, wide eyed, as Etho stands over him.   
  
“I’m not going anywhere, Seth.”   
  
“P…please, Etho…”   
  
“Please what?”   
  
Seth bites his lip and looks down, murmuring unintelligibly.   
  
“I can’t hear you…”   
  
Seth looks up, his eyes pleading.   
  
“Please, Etho, fuck me please…”   
  
Etho grins.   
  
“There we go. That wasn’t too difficult, was it…”   
  
A soft touch on Seth’s cock causes him to gasp and shudder slightly, spurting a little pre onto Etho’s hand.   
  
“You want me that much?”   
  
Etho’s soft voice brings a smile out of Seth, a little one.   
  
“Y-yes, I do.”   
  
Etho grasps Seth’s hand, gently, pulling him over to a chair in the corner. Seth sinks down into it, resting his arms on the armrest, barely having enough time to move before Etho positions himself over Seth, facing him.   
  
“Ready?”   
  
Seth nods. Etho sinks down slowly, wriggling his hips from side to side, feeling Seth fill him up completely. Seth’s eyes glaze over slightly, his cheeks flushing pink as Etho lifts off him and settles back down, again and again. All the prior teasing for both Seth and Etho brings them fast to a state of no turning back. Etho feels Seth tense underneath him, his eyes squeezing shut, gasping and moaning his name.   
  
“Ethooooo!”   
  
The sensation of Seth filling him even more completely tips Etho over his own edge, slamming his hips down and kissing Seth deeply as he, too, comes undone, dripping cum over Seth’s stomach. Etho lifts off Seth and the two men ride out the high together, snuggled into each other, alone in their own, private world.  
  
Somewhere in the darkness, outside the room, a pair of purple eyes look on through the peep-hole, narrowed in anger. Turning away, they disappear into the grasping black.

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on Salad


End file.
